


Przepijemy naszej babci Nosgoth cały (Soul Reavery, Elder Goda i Filary)

by Filigranka



Series: Polska od fandomu do fandomu [8]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Crack, Gen, Polacy są lepsi niż ninja jeśli chodzi o dodawanie uroku każdemu fandomowi, Polski | Polish, The Author Regrets Nothing, crack to jest eufemizm, jakby to ujął dział marketingu: zainspirowane sztuką, polski fachowiec, stereotypy narodowe, wyrażenia nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polski fachowiec jest, oczywiście, dobry na wszystko. Każdej roboty się podejmie, każdą usterkę naprawi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepijemy naszej babci Nosgoth cały (Soul Reavery, Elder Goda i Filary)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hosio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosio/gifts).



> Le motto (z Kofty):  
>  _Czy to sens ma_  
>  kląć, że ten świat  
> z kiepskiego zrobiony surowca?  
> Bo dobry Bóg  
> już zrobił, co mógł,  
> teraz trzeba zawołać fachowca!

  
                — O, kolumienki w stylu doryckim! — zawołał radośnie Henio, złota rączka, Polak, katolik, majster, postawion – po hucznej imprezie, za którą szła pomroczność jasna – przed ruiną w opłakanym stanie vel nowym potencjalnym zleceniem. — Robiłem takie szwagrowi w jego willi! Sam, tymi ręcami, budowałem… No, może trochę mniejsze, ale takie same, toczka w toczkę! Ja wam to, panowie, w dwa tygodnie naprawię!  
                Panowie, po prawdzie, wyglądali niezwyczajnie i może nawet niespecjalnie „rozwojowo”: chude jak szkielety, ubrania jakieś takie obszarpane, włosy kudłate a długie, u jednego białe niczym u podstarzałego menela, u drugiego jakaś taka rzadka, czarna szopa, za to pysk zakryty, jak u kibola wybierającego się na ustawkę lub Marsz Niepodległości. I w ogóle jakiś taki mizerniutki był, sinawo-błękitny jakby z zimna czy zatrucia – wczorajszy może nieco? Z drugiej strony, Heniowi też się jeszcze ociupinkę kręciło w głowie, te kolumienki były full wypas, panom zaś, jak wynikało z dwóch podsłuchanych zdań rozmowy, zdecydowanie na budowli zależało. A klient jest klient, w końcu.  
                — Grzyb tu państwu, widzę, wlazł? — perorował dalej majster, podchodząc bliżej i pukając fachowym gestem w kolumnadę. — No jasne, tutaj podmokłe tereny, woda, widzę, w pobliżu, wszystko jasne – no, ale ja rozumiem, widok stąd piękny, szkoda takiej lokalizacji, sam bym się skusił, do diabła z grzybem, a w ogóle to żaden problem, wysuszy się, środkiem wszystkobójczym przeleci, wódeczką zaleje – albo nawet, niech stracę, naleweczkę od teścia przyniosę, osiemdziesiąt pięć procent, jak nic; może i więcej, wszystko dla państwa, bo mi samemu takich cacuszek byłoby szkoda zostawić na zmarnowanie… I tanio, panowie, wam zrobię, jak za darmo, jak za darmo, a zaliczkę to już taką, że jakby jej nie było, dzisiaj mi dajecie, jutro ekipę sprowadzam, a ekipę mam jak szczere złoto, świetni chłopcy; w sąsiedniej wsi jak postawili wójtowi chałupę, samemu wójtowi, a wójt to jest człowiek bywały, za wschodnią i zachodnią granicę jeździł, także się zna na estetyce najnowszej i smak ma, i gust, no, więc sam wójt zachwycony był naszą robotą i mówił, że takich fachowców, jak my, to w całym powiecie nie ma! Super będzie, cud, malina, piknie, no, słowo daję. Słowo honoru! — dorzucił gorliwie.  
                Tamci spojrzeli po sobie, poniekąd zaskoczeni.  
                — To jakaś twoja przeklęta magia? — spytał ten niebieskawy, którego w myślach Heniu nazwał „Smerfem”. — Kain?  
                — Ty mnie znieważasz przypuszczeniem, iż trudziłbym się przyzwaniem tak marnego stworzenia. To człowiek — syknął drugi („Gandalf”, uznał Henio, „tylko mu brody braknie. I jakieś choróbsko go zżera, pewnikiem weneryczne, one podobno takie rzeczy z ludźmi robią, nosy albo palce odpadają, cera się psuje… I ten drugi… a, to oni są pewnie! No, tak, to tłumaczy, wiadomo, poety, artysty, ekscentryki! Tacy to zawsze dziwni”).  
                — Jasne, że człowiek — radośnie potwierdził robotnik. — A pradziadek to podobno nawet jeszcze jakieś szlachectwo miał, tylko mu Ruscy zabrali, za powstanie – zresztą, sami panowie wiedzą, ciężka ta nasza narodowa dola, a teraz z tym rządem to już w ogóle, nas, przedsiębiorców dławi, podatki takie nakłada, że na życie to nic nie zostaje, biurwokracją katuje, druczek taki, druczek sraki, kontrole pieprzone nasyłają, uczciwych obywateli dręczą, a wszyscy przecież na wikcie obywateli siedzą, obiboki jednie, z moich podatków te ich sejmy, diety i hotele! a tacy jak my, to solą kapitalizmu jesteśmy, solą tego narodu, a tak leniwa swołocz, politycy, za nasze pieniądze nas tymi swoimi pomysłami dręczą! No, ale ja się tutaj rozgaduję, a przecież te kolumienki się państwu lada dzień zawalą, tutaj pilnej akcji ratunkowej potrzeba, naprawdę, mnie samemu się serce kraje, jutro z samego rańca się u państwa pojawię, skoro świt, ledwo słoneczko wstanie, z ekipą i w mig się rzecz naprawi – nawet tydzień, a nie dwa, specjalnie dodatkowe siły ściągnę – nie poznają państwo tej swojej altanki! Może też jakieś usprawnienia, unowocześnienia wprowadzę, bo to takie trochę – no, myszką traci…  
                — Ignorancie — syknął Gandalf – Kain („no, naprawdę, dziwne teraz imiona dzieciom nadają, a jeszcze ustawy chcą łagodzić; ech, te zachodnie mody”). — Nie doceniasz władzy ni potęgi, jaką daje wiedza, tradycja, moc widzenia…  
                „Oj, uraziłem klienta. To pewnie jakieś stare i drogocenne. Albo pamiątka rodzinna”, przemknęło przez głowę fachowcowi, który jął też natychmiast naprawiać – nie budowlę, a swój błąd marketingowy:  
                — Ależ, ja rozumiem, ja sam taki staroświecki sznyt lubię, uwielbiam, żona moja ma taki komplet mebli, jeszcze po babci nieboszczce, świeć Panie nad jej duszą, to właśnie ostatnio odnawialiśmy, z najwyższym szacunkiem odnawialiśmy, z pełną czcią i miłością. Ja po prostu uwielbiam takie tradycyjne rzeczy – ale to broń Boże pod konserwatora zabytków nie podpada? Bo z nimi to nic się nie da zrobić, czepiają się, cholery jedne, niemalże od skarbówki gorsze, tak to jest, jak się ludziom trochę władzy da, w dupach się im, za przeproszeniem, przewraca i zaczynają się czepiać…  
                — Nie masz władcy nade mną w tej krainie, człowieku — warknął z pogardą Kain.  
                — Polemizowałbym — mruknął „Smerf” złośliwie.  
                Albo i wręcz nienawistnie. Dziwna to jednak nienawiść była, bardzo familiarna, jakby panowie miliony razy odbywali już takie rozmowy. „Tia, tia, kto się czubi, ten się lubi. Stare domowe swary”, pomyślał Heniu z rodzajem rozczulenia, „Młodzi zawsze lubią dogryzać starszym… Ale, zaraz, nie masz wyższej władzy w tej krainie? No, no, no, to on musi co najmniej na szczeblu wojewódzkim mieć kontakty. Albo i – Panie, czyżby – rządowe? W samiutkiej stolicy? No, to się mi klient trafił, teraz go tylko nie puszczać!”.  
                 — Och, to jak konserwator nie jest problemem, to nic nie jest problemem! Góry byśmy panu z chłopakami przenieśli, jeśli biurokracja i papierki odpadają! To państwu odnowimy, wszystko cacy będzie, jak nowe, tylko jednak dostojną patyną tradycji pokryte, oczywiście, z najwyższym szacunkiem, jasne, jasne, jasne, już mam nawet wizję – ale może jednak parę przydatnych drobiazgów, bo skoro konserwator się nie doczepi, to naprawdę warto, praktycznie za darmo je państwu zamontują, a państwo zobaczą, jakie to wygodne, państwo nie będą mogli żyć bez tych drobiażdżków, zamontowałem takie u siebie w domu i sam się niekiedy zastanawiam, jak ja wcześniej bez nich dawałem sobie radę – ogrzewanie podłogowe, na przykład, takie nic niby, a przydatne jak diabli, zimą zwłaszcza, a jak tak patrzę po okolicy, to tutaj zimą musi być lodowato, wiatr wyje, krajobraz taki też pustawy, żadnej warstwy izolacyjnej, choćby ogródka, żywopłotu – może ja tu państwu ogród zaprojektuję? Znaczy, nie ja, aż tak wszechstronny nie jestem, moja żona, anioł, nie kobieta, zapewniam państwa, a gust, a smak ma, a elegancje, a wyczucie, Francja po prostu, Francja i Ameryka – a solidność niemiecka, no, to już moja działka, jako wykonawcy i zapewniam, że niemiecka jakość jest – no, moja żona mogłaby państwu śliczny ogródek tutaj zaplanować. Z oczkiem wodnym i fontanną nawet.  
                — Krwi? — spytał „Gandalf”.  
                Może ironicznie, może serio. „Licho wie. W końcu niektórzy i takie zachcianki miewają. Takie czarne poczucie humoru, jakby albo, jakby przyjemnostka...”.  
                — Nie takie rzeczy się robiło — oznajmił nonszalancko majster, myśląc o swoim kuzynie, rzeźniku; na pewno jakąś krew będzie mu w stanie skombinować, ba, podroby nawet. — No, to jesteśmy umówieni na ogródek – a modyfikacyjki? Jakaś podgrzewana podłoga? Szyberdach? Przeszklić państwu te przestrzenie pomiędzy, może chromem kolumienki pociągnąć?  
                — Profan — wyjąkał „Smerfuś”. — Profan, heretyk – Kain, to jakaś twoja przeklęta sztuczka, co ty tym razem chcesz zbrukać – jeszcze ci mało rozkładu, jeszcze ci upadku Nosgoth nie starcza?  
                — Raziel — westchnął tamten — Nosgoth jest moją odpowiedzialnością, moim brzemieniem, domem i błogosławioną ziemia, z której nasz ród – a ty kierujesz w mą stronę te kalumnie...  
                — Nie no, ja nic tutaj państwu brukać nie chcę — wtrącił spiesznie Polak. — Ślicznie wszystko będzie. Jak nie ma być dodatków, to nie będzie, klient nasz pan w końcu, państwo zachwyceni będą i jeszcze kolegom polecą – to jak, jutro z samego ranka się zgłosić do państwa?  
                — A umowa? — sarknął Raziel.  
                „Legalista”, pomyślał z pogardą Heniu, „paladyn cholerny się znalazł”.  
                — Tam, umowa, na gębę pójdzie – czy państwo chcecie mnie zrujnować? Ja mam żonę, a to wymagająca kobieta, i ja nie mówię, że nie zasługuje, bo zasługuje, by jej nieba sami serafowie i cheruby przychylali… I taką właśnie mam żonę, i dzieci, i rodziców na utrzymaniu, i kuzyna, a mój kuzyn, brat stryjeczny w drugiej linii właściwie, no, toż rodzina bliższa niż koszula, a to niecnota straszna, łachudra, niebieski ptak, wi pan, taki, co to se pracą rączek nie ubrudzi, ale przecież rodzina, no i co ja mam z nim zrobić? Utrzymuję. Także pan mnie chyba nie chce z torbami puścić, rodziny pozbawić źródła dochodu, kobiety unieszczęśliwić, dziatkom zabawki i książki od rąk odjąć – bo ja na alkohol, przysięgam państwu, nic nie wydaję, tylko tak czasem, dosłownie kropelkę, tylko od wielkiego dzwonu, jak grzechem byłoby nie wypić, także ja wszystko na rodzinę…  
                — Grzech nie wypić, pan mówi. — Kain oblizał wargi. — Widać odbłysk prawdy i pośród tanich świecidełek, jakimi są słowa prostaczków znaleźć można. — Przekręcił głowę, chyba zafascynowany. — Pan ewidentnie z innych... innego miejsca przychodzi. To... zaburzenie... może być znaczące. Jest znaczące...  
                — Czyli jutro rano mam się stawić? — dopytał majster, zirytowany powoli całym tym kluczeniem.  
                Panisko, nie panisko, ekscentryk, nie ekscentryk, decydowałby się, a nie człowiekowi cztery litery po próżnicy zawracał!  
                — Tak — wtrącił szybko „Smerf”, patrząc podejrzliwie na „Gandalfa”. — Taak. Przyjdź pan lepiej.  
                   
                ***

        
Nawet legendy spływają z czasem – złuszczają się niczym farba – cóż dopiero: tydzień! Tydzień upłynął jak sen złoty, nawet, kiedy przerodził się w dwa („chrzest siostrzenicy miałem, zrozumcie państwo!”), a dwa tygodnie w miesiąc („dostawca nawalił! przysięgam państwu, że jak go dopadnę, to nogi z dupy powyrywam, sam, osobiście, ostatnią krew z niego wychłepcę, łajdaka jednego, pewnie gdzieś pod mostem pijany zaległ, jak znajdę drania, to tak mu pokażę, że pożałuje, swołocz, że w ogóle butelkę palcem dotknął i nigdy już kropelki nawet on – tak mu pokażę, gdzie raki zimują, przysięgam państwu szanownemu!”), a miesiąc w miesiąc i „naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę ostatnie dziesięć dni!”.  
                — Ten człowiek — zauważył Kain — ma ciekawe poczucie czasu. Jakby tak marne wymiary zgoła dlań nie istniały. Pod tym niepozornym pozorem, jaki przed nami roztacza, może się kryć – kto wie, co może się kryć? Moi wrogowie są potężni...  
                — Egocentryk — skomentował pod nosem Raziel.         
                

                ***  
                   
                

Te ostatnie dziesięć dni niepostrzeżenie przepoczwarzyło się w jedenaście – niczym poczwarka w motyla. Najdosłowniej, po owych jedenastu dniach bowiem dumny Heniu mógł obwieścić, iż robota skończona i mucha nie siada, i wszystko idealnie, i państwo zach-wy-ce-ni będą. Nawet kilka prac dodatkowych porobił...  
                — A jakie to bluźniercze „prace dodatkowe” za naszymi plecami pan knułeś? — warknął Raziel. — Heretyk…  
                Majster nie przejął się epitetem specjalnie; pobronił swego honoru, ale tak – bez ognia.  
                —  Oj, tam, oj, tam, zaraz heretyk! Parę razy się na mszy trochę nie takim było, trochę mięska w posty, oj tam, może z żoną do ślubu poszliśmy, bo już dzieciak był w drodze – ale od razy „heretyk”? Toż to wszystko ludzkie rzeczy, grzeszki drobne, żadne tam herezje wielkie, co ja, teolog jestem czy inny intelektualista… Niech pan nie będzie taki tam Rydzyk albo inszy inkwizytor! A prace dodatkowe to drobiazgi, nawet nie policzmy za nie ekstra, no, tyle co za robociznę, bo ja przecież swoim ludziom zapłacić muszę, ja wam już, szanowni państwo, to, co moje, mogę odpuścić, z czystej sympatii – dla państwa i dla tej państwa altanki, bo po prostu cudeńko to takie, zwłaszcza, jak już się oczyściło, naprawiło, masa roboty z tym była, jasne, ale daliśmy radę – i prawdziwe cudeńko! no, także ja swoje wynagrodzenie państwu odpuszczę, ale chłopakom pieniądze potrzebne, jednemu się syn urodził, drugi za mąż chce, a trzeci z kolei kawaler, a wiadomo, że kawalerski żywot też ciężki, jedna pensja, chodzić na kobiety lza, gotować samemu to żadna frajda, więc trzeba na mieście jadać, rozrywki sobie szukać – także oni wszyscy potrzebują pieniędzy, ja im odmówić nie mogę panowie, ale praktycznie po kosztach te poprawki zrobiłem.  
               — Jakie poprawki? — teraz Raziel prawie jęknął.  
               Kain spokojnie czekał. Wieczność może i była wiecznie w ruchu, ale jednak cierpliwość to cnota nie do przecenienia, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy ten ruch próbują zrozumieć, zgłębić, okiełznać.  
               — Ogrzewanie podłogowe! —  zakrzyknął z dumnym tryumfem Henio. — Trochę z tym roboty było, bo trzeba było podłogę rwać…  
                Śmiertelna bladość pokryła oblicze zleceniodawców. Całunem. Majster nie zauważył i tokował dalej, tonem pogodnem:  
                — ...a pod tą podłogą – diabelnie mocno trzymało, znać dobrą, starą robotę, kiedyś to budować umieli! – jakieś korzenie splątane, jakieś znaki, tfu, diabelskie i magiczne, i lśniące przeklętym blaskiem – nie dziwota, że grzyb i zniszczenie tak sobie to miejsce upodobało! no, ale miałem przy sobie obrazek z Najświętszą Panienką, Królową naszą, zmówiłem Zdrowaśkę, Ojcze-nasze, znajomy skombinował trochę wody poświęconej z kościoła, pokropiliśmy, modlitwy dla pewności odmówiliśmy raz jeszcze, dla tradycji nalewką najmocniejszą polaliśmy – nie żałowaliśmy – coś zaczęło z sykiem uciekać, to łopatą w łeb się przyrżnęło, alkoholem polało i świętym obrazkiem zapieczętowało – i drugi obrazek święty włożyliśmy w fundamenty, ba, medalik nawet – od razu czarna magia przyblakła, zmiękła, zanikła. I już można było pracować spokojnie – za ciężkie warunki wszakże musiałem państwu więcej policzyć, państwo rozumieją, wódka dobra to droga rzecz, no i walka z diabelstwem tak psychicznie... duchowo wyczerpuje jednak – i już raz-dwa powierzchnię wyrównaliśmy, zalaliśmy betonem, ogrzewanie się położyło, posadzkę ponownie też – taką samiutką, specjalnie całe kafelki zdejmowaliśmy – widzą państwo, obrazek identyczny, nawet konserwator zabytków by się nie przyczepił!  
                — Nie czuję... nie czuję aury. Ani właściwie nic — wyszeptał Raziel.  
               — Człowiek zabił Hyldena — skonstatował Kain, zbyt wstrząśnięty, by dbać o formę wypowiedzi. — Przepowiednie... zakłócenie mocy... ja – ja nie rozumiem. W wieczności nie było takiego przypadku! Porządek świata nie przewidywał…  
               — Oj, tam, oj, tam! — machnął lekceważąco ręką majster. — Porządek świata to zło i carat jest! W imię porządków Niemcy ludzi mordowali – czy ja państwu wyglądam na Niemca? Albo na mordercę? Nie, jam człowiek Boży i dobry jest, i Polak przyzwoity, na Mickiewiczu i _Trylogii_ chowany, więc – więc żadnego porządku! Żadnej niewoli nie będzie. Za wolność waszą i naszą! Caraty to my obalamy, jak butelkę wódki.  
               Kain, mający zdecydowaną chrapkę na rządy absolutne – wieczyste, wieczne i ponadczasowe rządy absolutne – poczuł, jak dreszcz przerażenia, uczucie od wieków mu nie znane, biegnie po krzyżu. Istota, która ot tak, niechcący, wykończyła przedwieczne potęgi, byłaby na pewno w stanie rozwalić jego wymarzoną wampirzą monarchijkę.  
                — A Moebius – taki staruszek – przypadkiem nie próbował panu przeszkodzić? — spytał trzeźwo Raziel; trzeźwo, bo on żadnego królestwa do stracenia nie miał.  
                — A był! — potwierdził raźno Henio. — To jakiś znajomy państwa? Po prawdzie, to strasznie irytujący, ciągle truł o porządku właśnie, o czasie – no, jakby to moja wina te wszystkie opóźnienia były! – i ogólnie jakiś taki arogancki trochę. To znajomy?  
               — Nie, nigdy i nigdzie, w żadnym miejscu czasu — stwierdził kategorycznie Kain.  
               —  O, to dobrze, bo to, tak zupełnie szczerze już, na oślizgłego drania on mi wyglądał. Wąż taki. Żmija jedna.  
                — Moebius jako żywo — przytaknął Raziel.  
                — Zabił go pan może i wrzucił pod fundamenty? — zapytał z nadzieją drugi wampir.  
                — Niee... Irytujący staruszek, ale jednak staruszek, nie można tak po prostu staruszków zabijać, choćby i upierdliwi byli. Groził mi tą laską, to mu ją w samoobronie zabrałem, a że ładnie świeciła, to do lombardu zaniosłem, niech ma nauczkę na przyszłość, cham jeden, żeby porządnych ludzi przy robocie nie zaczepiać – całkiem sporo grosza za nią wpadło... Więcej się nie pojawił.  
                — Szkoda — westchnął Raziel. — To znaczy, szkoda, żeś go pan pod fundamenty nie wrzucił. Na przyszłość proszę się nie krępować. Jeszcze jakieś... dodatkowe prace pan zrobiłeś?  
                — Och, pewnie! Pamiętaliśmy z żoną o tej fontannie krwi, na przykład – śliczna jest, w takim wisielczym stylu utrzymana, czaszki na niej wyrzeźbiliśmy... I krew w niej płynie, najprawdziwsza, tylko trzeba codziennie wymieniać, bo co prawda dodaliśmy trochę konserwantów, ale jednak dłużej niż doba to się nie trzyma, zaczyna cuchnąć... Znajomego mam, rzeźnika, on państwu może spokojnie tę krew załatwić, co tydzień, co dwa, jak państwu pasuje, dowozić będzie.  
                — Nie trzeba —  uspokoił gorliwego Polaka Kain. — Ze zdobywaniem krwi to akurat problemu nie będzie. Mamy swoje drogi i sposoby, a wszystkie one wiodą do tego źyciodajnego płynu. Vae victis —  dorzucił z tym swoim wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem.  
               Raziel, stojący jak zwykle kilka kroków z tyłu, przewrócił oczami. Henio się za to stropił.  
                — Victis, victis, victis… Gloria victis tylko kojarzę.  
               Kain wyglądał, jakby właśnie filary Nosgoth zwaliły się mu głowę. Vel przeżył sekundy załamania światopoglądu, wizji egzystencji tudzież wszystkiego, w co wierzył. Oto potężna istota, burzyciel równowagi, Bicz Boży na Bogów in spe – mówiła mu, że jednak zwyciężonym, nie wygranym, należała się chwała!  
                Po sekundzie wszakże wampir doszedł do siebie, po prostu wyparłszy niewygodne zdanie za obręb umysłu.  
                — Jeszcze oczko wodne! — dorzucił rozpromieniony entuzjazmem majster. — Och, to już moja żona zaprojektowała przecudnie! Przecudnie po prostu! Samą siebie przeszła! A akurat całkiem spory zbiornik państwo mieli, idealny pod oczko, całkiem zapuszczony tylko, ale co to dla nas! raz-dwa sobie poradziliśmy. Tam jakieś bakterie, zielska i pasożyty się państwu zagnieździły, jeden taki obrzydliwy, trochę egzotyczny i ukwiałowaty albo mackowaty może – i się bałem, że może zagrożone wyginięciem, to byłby problem z zielonymi, wiedzą państwo, zawsze jest kłopot z taką stojącą wodą, zalęgnie się jakiś rzadki gatunek żaby, a potem ekolodzy protestują, wstrzymują inwestycje, kontrole nasyłają, dranie... Ale potem sobie przypomniałeś, że pan przecież mówił, że ma tutaj niesamowite chody, takie nie do przebicia, więc uznałem, że z aktywistami też pan sobie poradzi. Poza tym, mój młody kuzyn, on właśnie zarządzanie ochroną środowiska z animacją kultury skończył, no, on mi powiedział, że takie egzotyczne zwierzaki właśnie są zagrożeniem dla ekosystemu, bo zaburzają równowagę...  
                — Zaiste — potwierdziły wampiry; niemal melancholijnie (acz z pewną taką nieśmiałą nadzieją, bo zaradny fachowiec zdawał się zmierzać do finału, a w nim, ach, czyżby?).  
                — No, właśnie, tak myślałeś, że państwo też proekologiczni i kochają naturę, i takie rzeczy lepiej rozumieją —  zmienił strategię Henio. —  No, to przytargaliśmy „Kreta” – świetny środek, najlepszy na świecie, polecam państwu, gdyby jakie problemy z kanalizacją wystąpiły, ale to moja robota, więc nie wystąpią,  no, ale może u państwa znajomych; „Kret” świetnie działa, tylko uważać trzeba na dzieci – i tak, przytargaliśmy też wódkę i święty obrazek, bo jakieś dziwne jęki się dobywały z tej wody, jakby coś gadało – Zły, wiadomo – zalaliśmy „Kretem”, nalewką, dla pewności na dole sadzawki zrobiliśmy śliczną mozaikę z Matką Boską trzymającą na ręku Pana Naszego, małego Jezuska, śliczna mozaika jest, nawet ze złotymi aureolami, nie oszczędzaliśmy na jakości materiałów, w ogóle nie oszczędzaliśmy – na niczym ani siebie – no, w każdym razie, pasożyt padł. Zdechł. Pod betonem leży, bo dla pewności zalaliśmy, ale ja tam myślę, tak po prawdzie, że jednak by sama Panienka wystarczyła. Bo wiadomo, ksiądz teraz, bo mamy nowego w parafii, takiego nowoczesnego niby, młodego, w okularkach, intelektualistę niby, no, to on mówi, bo uczony, że trzeba jednak pamiętać, że głównie w chrześcijaństwie o Jezusa chodzi, do niego się zwracać – ale gdzie ja, myślę sobie, będę Jezuskowi głowę zawracał? Mało on to ma roboty? Grzechy gładzić, winnych zbawić, na krzyżu umiera, w stajence się rodzi, zimno, głodno i w ogóle – co ja mu jeszcze będę truł o mojej starej biedzie? Za to do Najświętszej Panienki, wiadomo, jak do matki można w potrzebie, ona utuli, wysłucha, pomoże – i państwu też! Bo pasożyt zdechł na amen, finisz, kaput, koniec, przeszkadzać już nie będzie.  
                — Zbawco! — szepnęli z zachwytem zleceniodawcy.  
                — Ano —  potwierdził fachowiec, bynajmniej nie zawstydzony czy zaskoczony tymi nagłymi komplementami — wiadomo, Polska Chrystusem narodów. Ale mogą mi państwo mówić „Henio”, coś na bruderszafta nawet przyniosłem.  
                Kain zamrugał. No, wreszcie się mu przynajmniej zagadka rozwiązała, to jednak był jakiś potężny byt, który po prostu chaotycznie przez czasy i przestrzenie podróżował. Najwyraźniej.  
                — A, miło mi pana poznać. Cóż, ja tu jestem Strażnikiem Filarów Nosgoth – tego, co pan naprawiał – Strażnikiem Równowagi, Fundamentem…  
                — Strażnik Filarów? Altanki znaczy. Popatrz pan! — Polak aż w ręce klasnął z ukontentowania. — A my to z kolei Przedmurze Chrześcijaństwa! — zadeklarował z dumą. — Znaczy, filar, fundamenty i przedmurze mamy – doskonale, wyśmienicie! Nic, jeno budować! — chichotał.  
                Wampiry zamarły, nieco zdetonowane tak niepoważnym podejściem do sprawy.  
                —  No, drodzy państwo — zakrzyknął Henio, wyśmiawszy się wreszcie — sami widzicie, że współpraca nasza ułożyła się po prostu śpiewająco. Altanka – filary – stoją, ogródek jest, fontanna jest, ogrzewanie jest, jeziorko jest – teraz tylko zapłata i oblewamy!  
                Kain, pełen autentycznej wdzięczności, wyciągnął umówioną sumę. Ze wszystkimi dodatkami. Z napiwkiem nawet. Hojnym. To jednak nie zadowoliło polskiego fachowca, który jął marudzić i domagać się miecza. Soul Reavera konkretniej, bo to takie bajeranckie, nad kominkiem świetnie wyglądać będzie, cały powiat padnie z zazdrości. Raziel zaprotestował, lecz jego towarzysz wstrzymał go zdecydowanym skinieniem dłoni.  
                — Posłuchaj, młody, durny, niecierpliwy… Ja się czasem zastanawiam, jak z takimi brakami w myśleniu strategicznym w ogóle byłeś tym moim generałem — syknął, w ogóle już nie dbając o decorum. —  Mówimy tu o istocie, która wykończyła dwa z trzech… dobrze, czterech, najpotężniejszych bytów na świecie. I zostawia nas, no dobrze, mnie, z kluczami do tego świata, kluczami do władzy, wiedzy, potęgi, kresem naszej wędrówki – a ty chcesz jej odmówić miecza? A na cóż ci ten miecz, teraz, gdy najważniejsze przeszkody na drodze zostały usunięte? I jak chcesz niby mu odmówić tego miecza? Toż ten święty obrazek, nalewka tudzież „Kret” może i nam szkodę uczynić… A przynajmniej nie jestem pewien, czy chcę sprawdzać. Jakoś cię od tego miecza odczepimy, daj mi tylko chwilę pomyśleć. A potem... Dasz jakoś radę bez tej swojej duszy. Przetrwasz. Zrobimy albo znajdziemy ci nową, nie takie rzeczy się już tutaj zdarzyły i nie takie rzeczy widziałem. Zaufaj mi.  
                Cóż, ze słów Kaina biła, jak zawsze, bezwzględna, niezłomna logika – może poza ostatnim zdaniem, z niego biła jedynie, również jak zawsze, bezwzględna, niezłomna mieszanka buty, egoizmu oraz ciężkiej ironii. Raziel spojrzał z żalem na miecz, swoją historię, przeszłość, przyszłość – oraz kilka innych rzeczy, mniejszego może kalibru, ale o wielkim znaczeniu sentymentalnym, takich jak dusza na przykład – po czym, przeklęte oczka otworzywszy szerooooko, przeniósł błagalny wzrok na Henia, Chrystusa Narodów, Przedmurze Chrześcijaństwa, Tego o Imieniu Czterdzieści i Cztery. A także doskonałego majstra.  
                Wzrok był wielce błagalny. Kain prychnął wzgardliwie. Polak się stropił.  
                — Ach, no dobra — jęknął, gwałtownie gestykulując — niech będzie moja strata. Pan taki jeszcze młody… Żeby dziecku zabrać zabawkę, to trzeba komornikiem być.  
                — Ależ nie, niech pan raczy przyjąć ten nasz skromny podarek —  wtrącił szybko Kain. —  Jako dowód wdzięczności... Dla Raziela też tak będzie lepiej, rozumie pan, przykład pedagogiczny, nauka dzielenia się, umiejętność dawania... Posiedzi sobie nad pańskim kominkiem, to się może nauczy szacunku dla starszych i przełożonych. Niech go pan nie żałuje, tylko do jakiegoś pańskiej Otchłani wrzuci, jemu to dobrze robi, a może moją lekką rękę wreszcie doceni.  
                Rzeczonemu Razielowi opadła szczęka. Poniekąd. Na tyle, na ile mogła. Na szczęście Polak, decyzję powziąwszy, był nieprzejednany, całą sprawę zbył ciężkim westchnieniem i machnięciem ręki, kategorycznie stwierdzając, że jednak nie, nie, trzeba mieć łaskawość dla młodych ludzi, a dzieci to w ogóle święte.  
                — No, to skorośmy się już rozliczyli — zawołał, szybko otrząsnąwszy się z handlowego niepowodzenia —  to teraz, państwo kochani, idziemy oblewać altankę!

**Author's Note:**

> Rzecz zainspirowana ślicznym artem (i prywatnym), który pokazała mi Hosio. Napisane w ramach, ekhm, zbiorowego twórczego zarywania nocy. Na początek pięknej przyjaźni. ;)
> 
> Art przestał być prywatny! Tadam! http://artsykleeb.tumblr.com/post/68676155889/i-found-a-fic-very-loosely-based-on-this
> 
> PS. Ja ciągle mam gdzieś na liście "do napisania" ten crack z Sephim i Kainem dyskutujących o pielęgnacji włosów w warunkach bojowych. Muszę pamiętać.


End file.
